monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Wheels Monster Jam (series)
Hot Wheels Monster Jam was a toy line created by Mattel, in association with FELD Entertainment. Lasting , Freedom Force, Scarlet Bandit, The Destroyer, and Tropical Thunder]] for almost 2 decades, the series turned over 1000 Monster Jam trucks, such as Grave Digger, Maximum Destruction, El Toro Loco and more into die-cast toys, in many variations. They were released in 3 sizes: 1:64, 1:24, and 1:43 Rev Tredz. Playsets were also released. They could also be found in Demolition Doubles packs, which included 2 trucks, or in multi-packs, some of which included a DVD. These usually lasted 30 minutes. After 18 years, the series officially ended in late 2018, as FELD has now partnered with rival company Spin Master, who will create die-cast toys from 2019 to 2029. This page is mostly focused on the 1:64 scale series. Variations Trucks listed in '''bold' are part of a Treasure Hunt/Chase series.'' * Standard - Trucks released without any special variations. * Metallic Trucks- Grave Digger, El Toro Loco, Maximum Destruction, and Blue Thunder got special, rare releases with metallic finishes, and designs etched by white colors in 2003. * Mud Trucks - These trucks were similar to standard versions, but with a mud-stained body and tires. The series would be referred to as simply Mud '''in it's later years. * Spectraflames - These trucks feature a metallic paint job and special wheels. This series was discontinued by 2014, though it was reintroduced in the 2018 '''Chroma Frost series. * Edge Glow - These trucks featured a clear, neon-colored rollcage. This series started in 2012, and lasted up to 2017. * X-Ray Body - These trucks had a transparent, plastic body and a metal chassis. This series started in 2013, and lasted up to 2018. The bodies were removable, similar to the Under Coverz line (see below). * Track Ace - These are the same as the standard releases, but with smoother, plastic tires, that make them better at racing against other trucks. This series lasted from 2014-15. * Holiday Edition - These were basically the same as the Mud Trucks, but the mud has been colored white and replaced with snow. These trucks were released from 2011-17 during the Christmas season, and were Walmart exclusives. * Color Treads - These are the same as the standard releases, but with colored tires. This series lasted from 2016-17. The series was succeeded by Clear Crushers, which were very similar, but the tires were transparent. * Nite Glow Cage - These trucks featured a green, glow-in-the-dark rollcage. This series was released in 2018. * Under Coverz - These trucks had removable bodies. This series lasted from 2006-09. The series was renamed to Tilt-Offs in 2008. * Travel Treads - These trucks had removable tires. They were only released in 2011, though they would occasionally appear in playsets later on. * Shoxx - These trucks had working suspension, though they were much heavier than standard trucks. These were released from 2007-09. * Easter Beasts - These trucks were special editions released from 2009-10 during the Easter season, and had special colored wheels that were never released anywhere else. * Black-Out - A special edition series that lasted from 2015-17. These were trucks that were completely blacked out, but still had the same design as the standard releases. These were considered chase trucks. Trucks released were Grave Digger, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Dragon, Monster Mutt Dalmatian, El Toro Loco, Max-D and Higher Education. * Silver Collection - A special edition series that was released in 2017, created to celebrate Monster Jam's 25th Anniversary. These were trucks that were completely colored silver, but still had the same design as the standard releases. Trucks Released were Grave Digger, Max-D, El Toro Loco, Mohawk Warrior, Avenger, Dragon, Crushstation, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Zombie Hunter and Grave Digger the Legend. * Golden Machines - A special edition series that was released in 2018. These were trucks that, except for the tires, were completely colored gold, but still had the same design as the standard releases. These were considered Chase trucks. Trucks released were Grave Digger, Mohawk Warrior and the World Finals 19 version of Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. * Hooks - These trucks were the exact same as standard releases, but came with plastic hooks that could hold one truck. These were only released in 2009. * Circuit Crashers - These trucks would "explode" when they crashed. In 2004, these were released under the name Crash & Smash and included ramps and explosive barrels. These returned in 2007, with only the explosive barrels. * Monster Duo - These were special releases that came with a standard release truck and a Hot Wheels car, in the design of the truck it came with. * Stars & Stripes - A Walmart exclusive series released in 2018. These trucks had a special design based on the American Flag, and came with a stunt ramp. Trucks released were Grave Digger, Max-D, Soldier Fortune, El Toro Loco, and Mohawk Warrior. * Bone Busters - A Walmart exclusive series released in 2018. These trucks had a special skeleton-based design. Trucks released were Monster Mutt, Zombie, Shark Wreak, Dragon and Predator. * Monster Mutants - A series released in 2016, marketed with a backstory that the trucks had been doused in radioactive fuel, turning them into actual monsters. These trucks were much smaller, and had a gimmick where pushing on a tab on the truck's back would make it open it's mouth and stick it's tongue out. Trucks released were Grave Digger, Dragon, Team Hot Wheels Firestorm, Monster Mutt and MM Dalmatian, New Earth Authority, DoomsDay, black El Toro Loco, Zombie and Max-D. * 1:24 Scale - These were basically the same trucks, but much bigger. Before 2010, these would have working suspension, and had more detail than a 1:64 toy. However, the suspension and added detail were removed in 2010. * 1:43 Rev Treadz - These trucks were made entirely out of plastic, and had a friction motor inside that allowed them to drive forwards or backwards depending on how fast the wheels were spun. Accesories Starting in 2010, all trucks released that year would come with an accessory. * Flags (2010) - These flags were made of cloth, and featured special designs based on the trucks they were packaged with. * Tattoos (2011) - These decal tattoos were based on the truck they were packaged with. * Trading Cards (2012) - These trading cards were made by Topps, and had designs based on the trucks they were packaged with. * Crushable Cars (2013) - These were foldable plastic cars in scale with standard Hot Wheels cars. * Figure (2014) - These driver figures were released in various colors, and featured the logo of the truck they came with on their foreheads. * Battle Slammers (2015) - These could be attached to the front of the trucks, and came in 4 shapes: claw, fist, wedge, and spiked. The logo of the truck they came with was present on them, though they rarely matched the color theme of the truck. * Stunt ramps (2016) - These were small, truck-scale ramps that came in 4 variations. * Flags (2017) - These flags were made of plastic, and featured special designs based on the trucks they came with. * Crushable Car (2018) - These cars were made of rubber, and came in 2 variations. Playsets * Slime Arena (2002) - This playset came with an exclusive Grave Digger 20th Anniversary truck. 2 trucks race down 2 separate lanes. The one in the right lane will hit a dump truck and get doused in slime. * Crashzilla (2004) - This playset came with a Smash & Crash Hot Wheels truck, and is compatible with other Smash & Crash trucks. The objective is to launch a truck at the target on a motorized Robosaurus-like monster. If it's hit, Crashzilla's head will explode. If it isn't hit, Crashzilla smashes the truck. * Crash & Smash Stadium (2008) - This playset came with a black-rimmed Grave Digger. Another version was released that also had a white-rimmed Monster Mutt Dalmatian, and an orange-rimmed Hot Wheels truck. This playset featured a large motorized arena, exploding barrels, and 2 adjustable ramps that can launch trucks. It could also be folded into a portable state. * Crash Cage (2009) - This playset came with a grey-rimmed Grave Digger. While it was similar to the Crash & Smash Stadium, except that the ramps aren't connected. The goal is to launch your truck, avoid hitting the motorized cage, and hitting the flames first, blowing up the cage. Trucks can also be put into the cage, and can be flipped out when the flames are hit. * World Finals Stunt Stadium (2010 & 2017) - This playset came with an exclusive World Finals truck. The 2017 version came with Max-D, Monster Mutt Rottweiler, and Samson/Titan. The playset itself has a launcher, that can shoot the truck into an exploding car stack, or into the JumboTron. They could also perform donuts via the push of a button. * Show-Off Showdown (2011) - This playset was a Kohl's exclusive, and came with Grave Digger, Grinder, and Excaliber. This playset had 2 racing lanes, filled with cars, tires, rocks, and potholes. It could also be transformed into a truck carrier. * Grave Digger Boneyard Bash (2012) - This playset came with a Grave Digger 30th Anniversary truck. The playset included a launcher, that can shoot the truck into tombstones, flames, a car-throwing skeleton, a haunted house, and a ghost. Maximum Destruction, Captain's Curse, and El Toro Loco were featured on tombstones. The playset was re-released in 2013, this time with a standard Grave Digger, as well as Grave Digger the Legend and Son-Uva Digger. * Triple Blast Arena (2013) - This playset came with a grey-rimmed Northern Nightmare. The playset included a launcher, that can shoot the truck into a car stack, a tanker truck, and into the screen. * Dragon Blast (2014) - This playset came with a standard Grave Digger. The goal is to avoid being "chomped" on by the large robotic dragon, and to steal it's trophy and blow it up. * Maximum Destruction Battle (2014) - This playset came with a standard Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. This playset included a large, spinning Max-D robot, that can carry a container/truck. The goal is to hit it's chest, and blow it up. * Pirate Takedown (2016) - This playset came with a standard/Edge Glow Captain's Curse. The goal is to smash into a pirate ship, turning it into a robotic pirate skull. Hitting it again will blow it up, and discover a treasure chest. * Front-Flip Takedown (2017) - This playset came with a standard Max-D. The goal is to defeat the Crush Dozer, a robotic head that's trapped several other monster trucks in it's mouth. It can be destroyed by simply jumping into it, or performing a front-flip. * El Toro Loco Showdown (2018) - This playset came with a standard Black El Toro Loco. The goal is to defeat the giant bull and cross the finish line. Trivia * The single rarest trucks ever made was the 2003 Inferno, and the two El Diablo prototypes. * The single rarest released truck ever made was the 2016 Madusa Farewell tour truck. The Canadian-exclusive Skate-A-Zoid is the all-time rarest, as it was not just sold only at West 49 stores as a limited time promotion, but it was also released in 3 color variations. Other rare trucks include The Xtermigator (who was released everywhere except the U.S.), 2012 Edge Grow Fullboar with a blue rollcage, and the World Finals 10 Commemorative Truck, in which only 1,000 were released. There was also the X-Ray Virginia Giant, who was heavily delayed for unknown reasons, but was eventually released in Case N of 2018. * Grave Digger has not only been released in almost every special-edition series, but is also the only truck to be released '''every single year '''in the line. * Hot Wheels actually released several non-Monster Jam monster truck toys during the run of the license. Contrary to popular belief, Bell Helmet, Taxi 3 and the 2007 WWE series (With trucks like Triple H and Batista) actually had no relation to Monster Jam in any way. Gallery 2018 TF01-Grave Digger.jpg|Standard release Grave Digger 2003 18-Grave Digger-Green (2).jpg|Metallic chase piece Grave Digger 2010 02-Grave Digger.jpg|Mud Trucks Grave Digger 2011 13-Donkey Kong-Dark.jpg|Spectraflame Donkey Kong 2018 CF04-El Toro Loco.jpg|Chroma Frost El Toro Loco 2016 20-Captains Curse.jpg|Edge Glow Captain's Curse 2018 XR01-Blue Thunder.jpg|X-Ray Body Blue Thunder 2015 13-Hot Wheels.jpg|Track Ace Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 2016 SE-HE Dragon.jpg|Holiday Edition Dragon 2017 CT02-Dooms Day.jpg|Color Treads DoomsDay 2018 NG03-Batman.jpg|Nite Glow Cage Batman 2007 25-Iron Outlaw.jpg|Under Coverz/Tilt-Offs Iron Outlaw 2011 45-Stone Crusher.jpg|Travel Treads Stone Crusher 2008 28-Destroyer.jpg|Shoxx Destroyer. Note the "Try Me" packaging 2009 SE-EB Maximum Destruction.jpg|Easter Beasts Maximum Destruction. Note the special yellow wheels 2017 BL03-Higher Education.jpg|Black-Out Higher Education 2017 SE-25 Crushstation.jpg|25th Anniversary Silver Collection Crushtation 2018 GM02-Mohawk Warrior.jpg|Golden Machines Mohawk Warrior 2009 48-King Krunch.jpg|King Krunch with a Hook 2004 SE-CS Chillin Villain.jpg|Smash & Crash Chillin' Villain 2007 SE-CC Hot Wheels.jpg|Circuit Crashers Hot Wheels 2008 SE-MD Monster Mutt Dalmatian.jpg|Monster Duo Monster Mutt Dalmatian 2018 SE-SS 3-Soldier Fortune (2).jpg|Stars & Stripes Soldier Fortune 2018 SE-BB 4-Zombie.jpg|Bone Busters Zombie 2016 MM-NEA (2).jpg|Monster Mutants N.E.A. Police Mutantnea.jpg|Ditto, with it's mouth open & it's tongue sticking out 2016-MM-MixC.jpg|Back of the Monster Mutants packaging, with the series' backstory Spider143.jpg|1:43 Rev Tredz Spider-Man Wizardtoy.jpg|Older version of the 1:24 War Wizard 2010 War Wizard (1).jpg|Newer version of the 1:24 War Wizard Accesories B3b9b78e3aa40eb63d12804ca787d3f1.png|2010 Maximum Destruction flag 6666096959 6b15677184 b.jpg|2011 TMNT tattoos 00013583-9.jpg|2012 Maximum Destruction Topps trading card Bstallioncar.jpg|2013 Black Stallion with crushable car 00011114-2.jpg|2014 Scooby-Doo with figure Wreckingtoy.jpg|2015 Wrecking Crew with Battle Slammer Jstertoy.jpg|2016 Jester with Stunt Ramp Sciencetoy.jpg|2017 Mad Scientist with flag Radicaltoy.jpg|2018 Radical Rescue with rubber crushable car Playsets 2002 SE-Slime Arena (1).jpg|2002 Slime Arena playset 2004 SE-PS Crashzilla (1).jpg|2004 Crashzilla playset 2008 SE-PS Crash-Smash Stadium.jpg|2008 Crash & Smash Stadium playset 2009 SE-PS Crash Cage.jpg|2009 Crash Cage playset 2010 SE-PS WF Stunt Stadium.jpg|2010 World Finals Stunt Stadium playset 2011 SE-PS Show-Off Showdown.jpg|2011 Show-Off Showdown 2012 SE-PS Boneyard Bash.jpg|2012 GD Boneyard Bash playset 2013 SE-PS Triple Blast.jpg|2013 Triple Blast Arena playset 2014 SE-PS Dragon Blast Challenge.jpg|2014 Dragon Blast playset 2014 SE-PS Maximum Destruction Battle.jpg|2014 Maximum Destruction Battle playset 2016 SE-PS Pirate Takedown.jpg|2016 Pirate Takedown playset 2017 SE-PS Front-Flip Takedown.jpg|2017 Front-Flip Takedown playset 2018 SE-PS El Toro Loco Showdown.jpg|2018 El Toro Loco Showdown playset Category:Monster Truck Toylines